


pornographer (the wishful thinking remix)

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mary Sue, Remix, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing slash about Bradley and Colin is one thing... Filming porn in which they star is another thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pornographer (the wishful thinking remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofapanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofapanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [going in blind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1562) by vivitchi. 



♦

It was a strong pitch, but she was so utterly surprised when it worked. ‘It’s time that the gay guys are the main characters, not just the protagonist’s best friend. It’s time that they are shown having real messy relationships, and _sex_ , rather than exchanging dry chaste kisses. It’s time that gay porn became mainstream.’

One of the potential producers got it immediately: ‘Porn for the people!’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Porn is not the enemy!’

‘Exactly.’ She added, because of course producers always had an eye for the bottom line, even the idealistic ones: ‘It’s time that we catered not only for the pink pound, but the slash pound as well.’

‘The key will be quality,’ another one mused. ‘I don’t mean getting hung up on _artistic integrity_ ,’ he added with a tiny sneer, ‘but employing real professionals. People who know their craft. People who’ll transform it into something extraordinary.’

‘Behind the camera as well as in front of it.’ The third producer looked at her, considering. ‘We’ll need real actors. Who’d be at the top of your wish list?’

 _‘Seriously?’_ She sat down. ‘Um, seriously? I mean, you’re asking who I’d most want to cast, for _real?’_

‘Yes.’

‘They’ll never go for it,’ she warned. But she was brave enough to name them.

♦

Bradley was visibly nervous, but then Colin murmured something in his ear, looking as sultry as New Orleans on a long summer night – and Bradley bit his lip, nodded just a little, and at last gave himself over to the scene.

She watched from a dark corner, tucked away. As the writer, she wouldn’t have reason or excuse to be there, but she’d been gifted with executive producer status in recognition that this was _her_ concept and it was _her_ energies providing the driving force behind the whole new project – and she hadn’t taken liberties with the power that gave her until today.

‘Strip,’ Colin orders, and it’s all she can do not to moan, open–mouthed, as at last at last she gets to see them this way – this **_this_** is what she’s been imagining for so long, for so very long, and almost to the exclusion of all else until she’d worried that nothing else would ever do it for her, and surely it was wrong not to play at least a supporting role if not the starring role in one’s own fantasies…

Oh but _this_ … Bradley golden and strong, slimmer and taller than she’d imagined somehow, but still muscular, his footballer’s build so very much her usual type. No real surprises there, for she’d seen various bits of him in different contexts before now – no real surprises except the obvious, which was a decent size, nice and thick though not overly long, cut (check) and so very eager for Colin (check).

And Colin oh god Colin pale and slim, stronger than most people assumed, those shoulders had _heft_ , and god she wanted to trace the pattern of every dark hair against that cool–creamy skin, and then press kisses along the path of each rib. His cock gorgeous and long and elegantly bent, uncut and curving up yearning up towards Bradley – until Bradley grinds down against him, smishes smashes them together hot and hard. And _oh_ the wild filthy noises Colin makes, the beautiful curve of his back as he arches up against Bradley, and Bradley (oh god you lucky bastard) grips Colin’s sweet narrow arse to hold him firm as he thrusts up against him.

They fit together as if they were made for each other (check), which was all the more surprising as the director had discreetly asked, had _reason_ to ask, and they had answered with hardly even a blush from Bradley that no, they’d never been together before – another surprise for her, cos they had agreed to the roles despite all her warnings about the explicitness, they had each agreed so readily so easily that she’d assumed they’d been together all along. And now, even when she knew better, it was hard to remember that they weren’t already so utterly familiar with each other, such a comfortable match, they just _belonged_ …

And god she’d always had a thing for frot, for two men rubbing off against each other, and here was why, here was why, it was just so _simple_ so _elemental_ so _straight to the point_ – and it’s scorching hot, and she doesn’t move, hardly even breathes as Bradley can’t hold himself back any more and his spunk pulses out strong over Colin’s cock and balls and belly. And she dares to think, _This is real. This is my life. How can I even –_

♦

The three of them have a pre–lunch meeting scheduled for the next day – for which Colin is early and Bradley is late, but she doesn’t mind cos she’s never had Colin’s company all to herself before. And he is everything that is friendly and intelligent, enthusiastic and _interested_. They talk books, writing, acting, characters, time travel, media studies theories – and he asks for as many thoughts as he offers, which is a _lot_.

She notes that Colin has a small irrepressible smile on his face throughout, very very sweet yet a little bit wry, and she wonders… she wonders… But Colin is his usual calm–happy self, and is _engaged_ , doesn’t miss a thing –

Until a sunny–bright Bradley bounces into the room, and Bradley has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but everything has changed now, everything has shifted up a gear, and as soon as he sees Colin, his Bradley–sized heart just goes _phoomp_ across the room to him, and wraps itself around Colin – Colin whose smile isn’t quite so small any more.

‘Hey there, Col,’ says Bradley, trying to be cool and failing blissfully.

‘Hey there yourself,’ Colin replies, and the wryness increases as he glances at her, cos he is perfectly aware that they are giving themselves away, they’re broadcasting live on all channels, and she doesn’t think they could prevent it even if they wanted to.

‘So, what’s going on?’ Bradley asks. ‘What have I missed?’ And he keeps bouncing around the room, hardly able to settle even for a moment, not even on the chair beside Colin, because it’s oh–so–obvious that’s the only way he can stop himself joining his heart _phoomp_ and wrapping himself around that long lean form –

And maybe Bradley’s thinking, just as she is – remembering how it was to see Colin naked the day before, stretched out pale and strong and uncompromising on the bed, every inch of him illuminated and _so. fucking. hot._

Her mouth waters, and she has to lift her fingers, make sure she isn’t actually drooling – _oh my god, **professional** , I can **do** professional, get a **grip** , woman!_

‘We have another project coming up,’ she announces. ‘Well, there are other projects in the works already, but there’s one in particular that we’d like the two of you for.’

They both nod, interested, and obviously yesterday’s sex scene has changed everything for them personally, but it hasn’t changed their minds about being a part of all this.

‘It’s a follow–up to _Island_ ,’ she explains, ‘set about two years later. Colin, you’d be reprising your role as Calum, and we’d be approaching Natalie about returning as Nikki.’

‘That’d be brilliant,’ says Colin. ‘But Jane Rogers didn’t write a sequel, did she…?’

‘No, but a friend of mine did, and Jane has approved the screenplay.’

‘Brilliant!’

‘Where do I come in?’ Bradley asks.

‘You get to play soccer and fall in love with Colin, and after some trials and tribulations eventually you even marry him, and it’s the happiest ending ever written. Actually, we’re also hoping that Tony might agree to play your father.’

Bradley nods enthusiastically through that, but then he pauses. ‘I get to act as well. Right?’

‘Yes,’ she agrees, straight–faced. Footy, Colin, acting: Bradley’s three passions. ‘Yes, I imagine there will be _some_ acting involved.’

‘Cool,’ he says. ‘Count me in. If –’ he turns to his true north. ‘If Colin’s in, of course. If Colin’s in, then I’m in.’

‘I’m in,’ Colin says with a smile. And as he looks up at Bradley, for the first time she’s ever witnessed, he allows all his feelings to show on his face, and he’s still calm, but he is oh–so– _profoundly_ happy that she reflects she’d never even known what happy looked like before now, she hadn’t even had the first clue.

And Bradley at last settles in the chair beside Colin, and he is peaceful, at last he is quiet and peaceful as if he’s finally found home.

She sighs, wistful and delighted, yearning and satisfied. She sighs…

♦

(And then she woke up.)

♦


End file.
